From Love Of Future/Transcript
In 2023, Grimsborough...   ............ (A shooting star falls from the sky and a little kid appears.)  (He watched outside of the window.) Naomy Jones: Why have you been running away from him, baby? Roderick? Young Scott: I found a skunk a pet that ain't done nothin'. Playing with my newborn baby twin siblings, Abby and Sam. Naomy: You're so like your daddy, you even look like him. And he was an angel, composed of pure light... I got a present for you! Naomy: You open it up when I'm gone, okay. is gonna take such good care of you and your siblings. Naomy: At least until your daddy comes back to get you. Take my hand. (she opens her hand but Scott looks away) Rodney. Young Scott: (begins to cry) Naomy: Take my hand. (Then goes off to taxi while Scott cried) Young Scott: Mommy! Twenty-six years later, 2049... Scott Jones: I'm hooked on a feeling I'm high on believing. That you're in love with me. Scott: I said I'm hooked on a feeling. And I'm high on believing That you're in love with me I'm hooked on a feeli-. Scott: Oh sorry ! I just hearing my favorite song for sure at the first! Scott: Well ever since you protect me from danger. But were going to the space with my cousin Sammy Turner. Sammy Turner: Hi , I don't like my cousin doing a bank robbery. Scott: It okay about that because I found a strange badge with shooting star when I was eight year old. (Showing a badge with shooting star) Sammy: Wait how do you find it for first. It that NASA badge we can go there! In NASA... Sammy Turner: Hey guys I'm here to join you! It sure is go to have space travels. Abby: Look, the countdown... there's only 10 seconds left before it blows! Countdown: 10...   Countdown: 9...   Countdown: 8...   Countdown: 7 Countdown: 6...   Countdown: 5...   Countdown: 4...   Countdown: 3...   Countdown: 2...   Countdown: 1...   Countdown: BLAST OFF. (A rocket ship flies up into the sky.) Five days... In the Chief’s office Scott: Ow my head! Wait where am’I , where are we now and where Sammy? Chief Anderson: Hello, welcome to Supernova Squad Corps. . Chief Anderson: I’m Issac Anderson and I hear you when you and your cousin were here, so I won't waste time explaining the job of a homicide detective to you!   Chief Anderson: You'll soon see that I run a tight ship, but I'm sure we'll get along just fine! Once during investigation you’ll see Sammy again!   Scott: Right you are, Chief! But since we're not investigating a case just this minute, I wondered if I might steal for a stroll around town? You know, show off the new sights and all that?  Chief Anderson: Now, now, Roderick Scott Jones! I know you want to see your cousin in space station at Metropolis.   Scott: Wait how did you know my full names anyways. Well, yes it's true! , it's because my cousin works as tech expert! I hope I enter the city!   Chief O'Malloy: Very well, Scott, you can go! You can wears the space earphone that it was helmet, ! Scott: Great! , I'm not sure the my cousin was here! (Putting the earphone and his head become helmet) Chapter One